Talk:Kagamine Rin
In the case of the Kagamines being on one page, its already been said; the were sold as one product. To be honest... If the page is separated most of the page will be identical to each other, so you don't achieve much from it. However, another thing to note is they've ALWAYS been on the same page since before any of the current editors were on here. Thats because originally products and mascots were on the same page. Eventually with the Appends released and then updates for older Vocaloids in V3, the choice was made to split pages. The situation was each pages contents was getting out of hand. In the end, I was bureaucrat at the time and had to admit that if anything went wrong and we had to reduce things back to basics, the software is the heart of Vocaloid. Some like Leon and Lola didn't even have mascots so.. Yeah... Since the Kagamines were originally together, it was just done that all future products would end up the same if they were released lie that, so Anon and Kanon, the Zola boys... They were reflecting the original set up. A discussion to separate things was once discussed, but avoided separating them because of the two pages would basically be the same, with only Rin (at the time) getting slightly more content. it was basically concluded it wasn't worth it and was harder to maintain the two pages if done like that. Some pages like Clara and Bruno were also discussed to merge, but weren't as originally their products were separate release. Dex and Daina and even Leon I think... In the end because their separate releases they had more of a chance of spinning off on their own. One more thing; don't take the Haku and Neru discussion to heart. At one stage they were going to be placed only on their own wikia and would not be present on this wikia at all. Like I said if you strip Vocaloid bak to basics, only the Software remains. In the end they have pages to explain their not Vocaloids. Hell... Haku originally was any badly constructed Miku song, so had no difference in how she sounded to normal Miku. She was a Vocaloid Japanese fandom mick-take of producers who threw out poor work and expected instant success and got frustrated because their LQ work wasn't noticed within a few hours. If not for CFM neither would be around and Yamaha does not consider them part of Vocaloid at all. CFM considers them part of their producer base works, which is why they make appearances within Project Diva and merchandise by the company. Yamaha made Vocaloid so they kinda take president over here and Yamaha barely even mentions them. There is wikia that covers them, along with Teto and others much better. Also if you look up pages like UTAU you'll fin we barely scratch the surface on UTAU for much the same reasons. As is VOICEROID, Cantor and so fourth. Its basically like asking why the One Piece wikia doesn't cover Naruto or Bleach when it boils down to it... :-/ Also... '' (if not administering) this Wikia (it's better not to mention names) ''... If you have issues with other editors speak up otherwise they don't know you have a issue with how things are. Communication is part of trying to improve the wikia and even the administrators have to abide by certain rules (I'm just a normal editor, not part of this wikias staff BTW). Finally... Er... don't worry about the English... My advice is this; write the English text first and then repeat your message in your native language afterwards. We don't have a "English only" rule, so you can use your native language only as well (but... Nobody may be able to reply... That is an issues at times. :-/ )